Blood Tainted Tears
by XxBlackTalesxX
Summary: It wasn't just my mind, I wasn't completely insane. His face was beautiful beneath the dappling light of the moon. His silver eyes sparkled, his black hair reflected the stars, he was my night. My beautiful full moon. His face was soft and loving.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding. Girls beside me squealed and covered their hair with homework as the boys pointed and laughed at them. Rolling my eyes at the people surrounding me I reached to the back of my sweater and yanked the dark purple hoodie over my wavy mass of black hair. Stuffing my hands into my pockets I felt around for change, I counted the coins between my fingers and was content to figure out I just had enough money for a small coffee from the cafe across the street from Wilson High School. I was a freshmen at Wilson High School, only fifteen and believed I knew everything, I was deep, different, artistic, at least thats how other saw me. But to me, I was like anybody else, average. I was shut out from others except for the few who enjoyed my company and the small amount I had to offer. I usually made friends with the different kids, the hippies, the soul deep poets and people who just didn't give a care about looks. A very few times I had been invited to big parties with the 'in' group but always refused, spending my night drawing, writing, and watching horror flicks while eating popcorn. I was happy by myself, I didn't need anybody else. I spent my lunch hours practicing my sprinting, finishing a project and hanging with a bunch of friends in the best library ever, in the school, laughing and listening to music while debating over the meaning of life. I picked up the pace, stretching my long legs for a longer stride. I could feel the unbelievable weight of my now wet hair weighing me down, sticking to my flushed face. My cheeks were warm with the small amount of exercise and my hair felt good against the skin. Ahead the dark, thick, gray clouds which hid the sun threatened for a storm.

The wind grew wildly, the sound of our school's Canadian flag flapping around, fighting the wind. I stared up at the flag as I kept walking, the lightning flashing behind it and the grey clouds giving it an appearance of darkness. Looking away I focused on the street ahead. Only a couple cars went by, easy enough to cross the road without a collision in the bad weather. Kids were leaning against the schools fence and the bus stop near by, some smurking, other smoking. All were so different, wanted different things, all just wanted, like I, to get threw high school unharmed. Kids sported green mohawk well others had blonde curls underneath school newspapers held with one hand, a cell phone under their ear and on their shoulder while applying pink,fruity lipgloss. Sometimes people amazed me. I wasn't the kind of person to try to be different, nor the same, I was just me, some people were okay with that, and some people weren't, and showed it. My wardrobe consisted of all the girly bombshell things you could find in black, red, or purple. The modern age girl with a vamp Marilyn Monroe twist was my style, i didn't fit into a category, I was just me. I had naturally wavy hair that curled nicely towards my upright and strong shoulder and was as black as the moonless night. A giant bus roared by,successfully getting some of the kids with a massive amount of mud smeared across their clothes and faces, hollering and cursing with hate, while the more girly kind cried in torment, complaining, asking for somebody to go fetch them a towel or something, going unanswered. Quickly I crossed the road, prancing and leaping across, extending my legs and pushing up from the ground, trying not to get soaked by the puddles that grew in the extremely small potholes in the street. Soon enough I was across the street and at the Brentwood Cafe. Content.

"Hey, Ophelia. What today?" The girl named Megan with big brown eyes and a cute brown bob cut at the counter asked as I came into the warm, smoky cafe. The only wet person in the cafe was me, everyone else was 'waiting out' the rain, or dreading going into it.

"Uh, small coffee please" I said, walking slowly to the counter, the smell of mochas and cinnamon sweetly caressing my senses. I looked up to the counter girl who was clicking button into the cash register and smiled.

"That will be 2.50." I counted the coins from my pocket and handed Megan a three Canadian dollars.

"Here." She handed me back fifty cents and called to a guy with the same brown hair and eyes that I didn't recognize, the order. "Just a second Ophelia, it will be done in no time."

"Thanks." I answered back, walking over to the ready orders counter."Small coffee?" I looked up to see the boy with brown hair and eyes looking at me. Smiling, dimples showing.

"Ah, ya, thanks." I said. I extended my arm for the coffee, nodded and took a seat at the little bar like counter that faced a large window that took up half the wall. It was convenient for people who liked the option staring at the outside world. Quickly I shook off my soaking sweater, the warmth of the cafe warming my exposed flesh. I wore a black sequenced tank that I had bought just recently. I dug into the limp and wet sweater and was revealed to find my cellphone still safe and dry in the opposite pocket i had my change in. I flipped opened the cell and speed dialed my parents. The other line buzzed for awhile before somebody answered.

"Hello, this is Jane Lune speaking." My mom's friendly, british voice answered.

"Hey mom, it's Ophelia".

Hey honey, whats up?"

"It is soaking over here, can you please come pick me up at the cafe please?"

"Sure thing, your dad and I are close by anyways. Be there in a sec."

"Bye."

"Bye Bye hon." The other line went dead and I patiently waited in the comfy leather stool. I was gazing off into the distance when I heard, loud, annoying, familiar honking. I looked over to the left of the large window and saw my parents parked on the side of the now bust road, waving frantically to get my attention. I gave a short wave back and got up from where I sat. Tugging on my wet sweater. As I excited the cafe the little bell on the door rang and Megan looked up from the customer she was serving and called out,

"Bye Ophelia! See you later!"

"Bye Meg!" I rushed down the cafe's steps to my parents black BMW.

I reached over for the car's door handle. Excited to be surrounded by warmth. When I got into the back seat, I snuggled into the soaking sweater, desperate for warmth. The fresh, sweet smell of home swirling in the air like musky bonfire smoke on a summer's night. I looked over to my mom in the front passenger seat and my to dad in the driver's seat. Both still in work clothes, they were both agents for the government. They weren't the kind that went undercover, but they guided those who did threw an ear chip and discovered juicy and useful info on evil villains. The agency was where they had met.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey hon, hows it going?" My dads nice, normal american accent asked. My dad had been born in Seattle, Washington, USA, my mom London, England, and I was born a boring Canadian girl without any interesting accent in the small and unknown town, Brentwood.

"Uh, pretty good, I guess. You?"

"Same old same old." Thats my dad all right, always the same. My dad started up the car and was on the main road in seconds. After a few short minutes on the main road the car turned off to a small little road which us, and only a few others, lived on. We were the house at the very end, directly at the end, facing the road when you had started the ending, straight stretch. The long road was much like a long driveway. The only thing you could see was green woods and the few gravel driveways that left a little opening on the road. It was like the outside world didn't exist. I loved it. The road was only big enough for the one car going the one way, two cars would of been impossible, but it was all the homey little road needed. I stared out into the woods, for once they were silent and somewhat eery looking. Normally I'm not afraid of anything, adventure, action, vampires and werewolves being my obsession, I believed, completely believed, but wasn't afraid of, but loved it, enjoyed the unfrequent fear, an odd and sickening rush. But for the first time ever the woods sent a wash of panic, of despair threw me. I could feel it, something wasn't right. The woods whizzed by, faster and faster which was extremely strange for my safe good old dad to do. It frightened me, not the good kind, but the bad kind.

A giant thing, something that was so fast I couldn't even make out any sort of figure, dived for the hood of the car. Crushing my parents, sending the car spiraling across the road, the same thing hit us viscously on our side, then our other, then finally our back. The crushing strength, the giant pressure sent me flying threw our cracked and chattered wind shield, shards of glass biting threw my flesh with razor sharp fangs.

I felt my limp and useless body fall to the ground, rolling into the middle of the road. The pain was so much that it was numb. Similar to when the water is so cold on your skin, it burns with pain. Pain shot threw me, up and down, everywhere, places I didn't know could feel so much pain. Pinching, screaming, cursing,pericing, burning, numbing, painful pain. My brain blanked, trying to block everything out, I tried to fight the swallowing darkness that tempted me with nothingness, death, and end. Screeching tries, a one and only person screaming, while another shouted, killing my ears, but the loudest and most ear screeching things were the unbearably soft, gentle and calm of the leaves fluttering in the wind, brushing against the pavement, and the pitter patter of the rain falling around me. I just laid there on the road, alone and useless, cold and lonely, dreading, but welcoming the numbness of an end.

I awoke for god knows how long after the attack, still limp on the road. Completely motionless, like a broken doll on the smooth pavement. The rain pounding harder and harder on my sore flesh. Sending pains that felt like people were throwing little sharp rocks at me with great speed and strength from a short distance. My eyes fluttered open, It took all my strength and willpower I had to get the pale, thin eyelids open long enough for me to make sense of what was going on. I had no memory but the pain as proof. Three tall figures dressed in black stood over me, I was confused it was my funeral, watching, talking to each other in loud, deep voices that were unbearably unfamiliar. They were oblivious to the fact I was watching with all my might, they just kept talking while I laid there. Arms crossed infront of their chests. I couldn't make out the simple words they spoke, but they sent waves of dread threw me. Before I closed my eyes and allow the ignorance, the darkness once again inhale me, the man on the left side laughed, with evil, thirsty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had awoken I wasn't in any of the places I excepted to be. Hell, the hospital, or limp on the road. My eyes fluttered open, it took all my weak strength to keep the damn thin lids open. I was on an uncomfortable mattress on a squeaky wooden bed. The room was not mine nor familiar. Stone walls with an old fashion wooden door was on the opposite wall that the bed I was on was push up against. A cross with Jesus on it hung above the door, his sorrowful expression was painful to look at. I tried to turn my head, but didn't get very far, only able turn an inch each way. All I could see to my left was a dresser and to my right a vanity. Nothing else was in the room, the room was desperate for personality, warmth, and life. Then the torment, other words,realization flooded threw me. my parents were most likely dead, and I was in some creepy guys house. The panic started to swell deep inside me, breaking out into a feverish sweat. I tried to move. My joints screamed in protest. The effort left me breathless and more determined.

"She's up! She's up! "I heard a female voice cry with excitement behind the closed door. The same voices from the road busily went around, footsteps loud and clear. The door swung open, revealing a young girl. Staring at me with eyes shining. Her brown curly hair swung as she rocked back and forth, she must of been only 5. She bit her nails, her little pink dress ruffled and dirty from what I assumed was play.

"Nina! Nina!" The little girl looked over to her right. Then another female appeared, a fifty year old nun. Her old withered hands gently squeezed Nina's shoulder, persuading her to leave. As Nina resentfully turned away the women looked up and smiled, revealing old worn down teeth. I tried to smile back but couldn't. I really did not feel like smiling. A man dressed all in black with brown curly hair and brown eyes appeared in front of the doorway. His face expressionless.

The man sighed, and walked over to me, he was maybe only thirty or so.

"Welcome Ophelia." He said, looking down at the wooden floorboards.

"Ho-h-how do you know my name?" I asked, confused, and afraid, but trying not to make it obvious.

"I know a lot more about you than you think Ophelia." He glanced up, his gaze meeting mine, I turned away, only glancing back every so often.

"What do you mean?" He just continued to stare at my face. "What happened?"

"Ahhh, now that I can answer." He sat down on a stool to my left that I didn't realize was there due to the height of the bed.

"Ophelia, you and your parents are dead." The official words of what I expected filled me with dread, I started hyperventilating, they only rationale, normal thing to do. I can't handle this! Im only 15! My chest heaved up and down, faster and faster.

"Get her some water." The man called casually over his shoulder, a young nun I hadn't even noticed standing by the doorway before scurried along to her new duty.

"Well than, my name is Levon and I'll tell you the rest later. There is a bell right here on the stool for you. Reach over and ring it and I will be here in a matter of minutes to answer. Nuns will not be not far from your door and they will immediately get me when they hear the bell. Good day." He bowed his head, making no effort to look like he was concerned at all for my feelings, no comfort, just loneliness. And with that he left as the young nun came back into the prison like room with a bowl of water. She got grabbed the warm cloth from the water bowl. Dabbing along my body and face. She smiled brightly as my chest heaved in and out.

The days were long, cold, and lonely. I wanted my parents back, I even wanted to talk to Heidi, but the thing I really couldn't figure out is how I'm dead yet my parents are too and they aren't here. It just confused me, I wanted to know, but I didn't want to have to face the reality of it all. It was all to unbearable. Constantly I weeped until the 13th day of having this young nun, who I later found out was named Isabella, run in and out of this prison fetching my things. That day I sat on the moth infested bed, and decided it was time to get my act together. I would no longer weep, and one day, if not now I knew I would meet up with my parents. I love them, and they are in my heart but they would of wanted me to live, or whatever I'm doing. And that's what I was going to do.

" I will live enough for both them and me. I will live so well, so happily that they will some how share my joys and adventures " I vowed to them and myself, whispering. With much effort I got up from the dusty old bed. My joints protesting and going unhappily ignored. I limped over to the dresser, wanting to get out of these hospital like clothes. I dug threw the clothes and to my happiness found all my clothes except for the few with color. I was happy these clothes came along with me to where ever I was. I wonder why all the clothes were black, not that I didn't like black, I just thought it was weird for heaven or hell, where ever I was to wear just one color. Then I remembered Levon's choice of clothing. All black, but the little girl, Nina, wore pink. But she was an innocent, so maybe thats what separated us. But if I was dead why would I be with non sinful nuns? Isn't that heaven? I started to wish that I had asked Isabella some questions instead of allowing her to come in and out without a word. I found my favorite dark jeans and a black tank, quickly I put them on and threw the white sheet paper like clothing to the ground. I walked to the door, and revealed to myself what lay upon it.

Isabella sitting beside the door reading the bible. She glanced up, back to her book, then realization came. He eyes opened to two times their size and she stared at me. Than as if to recollect her self she stood up, hands pressed together and bowed. I just smiled, I was completely confused. The sound of clattering dishes came from my left so I took a quick turn to go down the hallway, it was like I was in a castle with the stone walls, wooden doors and torches hanging on the walls. At the end of the hallway was a door where the clattering of dishes came from. I opened the door and abruptly all the kitchens busyness stopped. The kitchen too was very old fashioned. A couple of young nuns I hadn't noticed before stared at me intently. One male and one female cook had kitchens tools in the hand, motionless, as if frozen in the air, frowned at me.

"Oh, ummm, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you." I said, apologizing. I didn't think that one threw very well. I started to back out as my stomach growled as I blushed with embarrassment. I didn't want to look rude. When the door was shut the noise began again, this time more busily. Voices talked, harsh and low. One girl's high pitched tone filled the air. I turned my back to the door to see Isabella standing before me. It surprised me how close she was but I didn't jump.

"Hello." I said quietly and politely.

"You know you look just like a vampire." That surprised me so much that I nearly jumped at those words. What an odd thing for a nun to comment about. And I am guilty to admit it brings me some sort of pleasure.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't mean to be rude its just here that will be very interesting. I know it's sinful of me to think this way but I can't wait to see how this plays out. Good day for now, see you later Lady Ophelia." And with that she walked away. Those words left me confused for a variety of reasons , Am I in hell or heaven? But why would nuns who talk of lord and praise him be in hell? and the whole lady thing! I've never been called a lady before. I don't feel very lady-ish. I felt a small tap on my back, I turned around to see one of the young nuns from the kitchen staring at me. Her beautiful blue eyes shone and a golden lock fell out from under her nun hat. Her hand was behind her, then, much like the fashion Isabella showed earlier she shook her head as if to clear her mind, and reached over her long arm toward me that held a green, shiny apple.

"Here." Her word revealed she was the one with the loud,high pitched, girly tone from the kitchen. I took the apple as she pressed her hands together and bowed.

"Thank you." I said nodding my head.

"Anything for Lady Ophelia." There, again with the lady thing."Ummm, can you do I, Ophelia, a favor? Oh, and whats your name ?"

"Name is Lily, I too am named after a flower. And yes, any thing for Lady Ophelia."

"Very pretty name, ummmm after Im done eating this good looking apple can you call up this Levon, I think I'm ready for some answers".

"Very well."

"Thanks" Lily walked past me, hurrying along toward the opposite direction. I stared out the window to my left, and to my surprise noticed it was night time! Hmmm. How odd! People awake during night, where am I? Or maybe the dead doesn't need rest. Oh,whats the point? I'll ask Levon. I bit into the green apple, the most delicious I thin I had, had for days and the juice tasted so good. Quietly, my footsteps making no noise I walked towards the door of room and took a seat on the bed. Prepared for the news.

Levon walked in and I had just finished the apple. It was sitting on the opposite side of the bed as the stool, upright. I made a mental note to pick it up later. Levon took a seat. Once again he was dressed all in black.

"So I see you've been up and around, thats good. Maybe it will not take as long as I thought it would for your training. Okay so lets start. Any questions?" Ummmmm, where to begin?

"Where am I? Hell? Heaven, where am I in death, and with all these nuns..."Levon let out a chuckle, much like my dad's, it sent sadness washing threw me but I sucked in a deep breath and told myself to get over it.

"Your aren't really dead." The simple, basic words made no sense. Huh? Come again? What the hell?

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered nervously glancing back and forth at my hands, my heart beating fast inside me.

"Okay, now listen good, don't miss a thing. I'm going to tell you everything and I'll let you rest with it. Understand?" I just nodded, impatient.

"Your parents died in the car accident. You survived, the one who wasn't wearing the seat belt. It makes no sense, we believe you've been sent to us from god. You are dead to the outside world. You are no longer Ophelia Moon, you are just Ophelia. Don't talk to anybody who does not live in this building. All know here that you are really alive and they all swore on their very souls not to tell, and this being our saccred catholic castle where we hide out, they will not tell, they are too religious to sacrifice their souls for an eternal hell. I, and all the men her except for the VERY few women are what we call 'Human Saviors' or just humans. The nuns who live her help us, serve, and serve us good. Us saviors don't have time to pray so it is their duty to do it for us. Us human saviors one and only duty is to protect the innocent and kill the guilty. And no, we aren't like anything like those officers in the outside world. Are work if far more dangerous, harder, and longer than theirs. We are, what hollywood calls vampire hunters." The last two words were the hardest to allow to sink in...vampires? My secret obsession?

"How can that be true?" I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Ophelia, it usually takes a very long time for a new Savior to allow that to sink in but you, of all people should have no problem. Vampires have been watching you, and when we found this out, so had we. They wanted you dead, so they did just that, and now they believe that. They are what killed your parents and your old life. They hide in the night, so shall we, thats why we roam in the night, if our enemies are nocturnal, than the night sky is are ours too. Vampires are never good, they are bloody creatures rejected from the very pits of hell. My brother is one, and he has the hardest band to track down. A mini army of vampires, the most dangerous thing on this planet. No humans can know though, or they will go into a frenzy, screed out of their wits and start questioning god, so humans, including the government must stay blind. Only us, one of the 7 bases there are, shall know. God just doesn't have power over everything, it is us, Gods warriors, human's saviors, must banish these evil souls from earth, the place between hell and heaven. Anyways, you are to be one of the best, kill many, be alert, and now, like the saviors and nuns in this house, dedicate your life to fight back. Take away what they took away from you" I gulped.

"Ummm, so where am I?"

"And island that doesn't exist on the map off of England. We take boat ride to our destinations. This castle is called 'Savior Haven'."

"Ummm, ya this is hard to take in, and to tell the truth I'm not that religious..." I said glancing off toward the window on my left.

"In time. Training will begin in two days."

The talk had frighten me, and still does. Everything made sense, but didn't, something inside me knew vampires were real, something just did! But the fact they wanted me dead! They killed my family! Its all my fault! Its all the vampires bloody fault! They probably sucked the very blood from my parent's body! I will have revenge, at any cost, for my parents. And there I was, absorbed in vampire flicks, well, no longer! Vampires are evil and no nothing of goodness! I cried hard that night, then the dreams came. This one was completely different, the princess was fighting, wildly, with a deep fiery passion, then she stopped abruptly, and so did everything around her. She dropped down to her knees and cried in torment and looked wildly around at the battlefield. Roaring with sadness. Everyone continued to be frozen, men's heads were half cut threw, the swords of enemies in the middle, sweat stopped in its place where it trickled down a young boys forehead. The princess cupped her face in her hands and cried and the voices once again drowned her out, hissing, telling me to get away, then, without words of no, or anything from my own voice, I awoke. The window to my left bright with stars from the sky. I got up from the bed. And dragged my feet to the dresser. Everything felt so surreal, I half expected, and completely hoped that I would awake to find my normal life back and shake my head, laugh, then meet Heidi, go to school and come home to my happy parents. But that didn't happen, and I began to truly believe it never would. Heidi, my no longer best friend, is now at school probably happy that Im out of her hair. My grandparents being dead and my parents are only children and have no other relatives to mourn over my parents loss. The police probably don't even know where my body is and my parents are still lying limp on the road. The idea made me shiver, I sucked in a deep,sharp breath, trying to calm myself. I hastily put on a black tee with black dress pants, put my dangly hair into a ponytail. I felt the roughness from my teeth being neglected and badly wanted a tooth brush. I opened the door, glancing to see if any nun or 'savior' was near by. A saw the same old women walking down the hallway who had turned Nina away from me that first day.


End file.
